


Deserve

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Sam doesn't think he deserves you. You and Dean convince him otherwise.





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sam x Reader.

Sam sat in the dimly lit room, his drink in hand. Dean came in and sat down beside him. “ Sam. You’ve been moping around all week. You haven’t slept or eaten much since Y/N left. She’s on her way back.”

Sam clenched his jaw and glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “ Everyone I’ve been with had died or I couldn’t commit. Even if it does work out between us… I-I…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam! She’s a hunter like us. Y/N has died and come back just like us. You’ve tried with others that weren’t a hunter. You can make it work. You’re the happiest I have ever seen you. And don’t ever say you don’t deserve her! You got off of demon blood, you were tortured then battled Lucifer. You’re stronger than I am. You’ve saved the world more than once. You both deserve each other.”

You finally made it back to the bunker and found Sam in his room still asleep. Putting your hand on his arm you gently woke him up.

“Hey. Sammy Dean told me about the little conversation you guys had yesterday. I agree with him.”

“Y/N I love you. I can’t lose you.”

“If I die then I will come back to you. I don’t care what the stipend reaper says. I will come back to you. If you die I will get you back. I’ve got Dean to help with that. If anything It’s me that doesn’t deserve you. You’ve done so much good for the world. You’ve been through so much but your still so kind and caring. You’re the only one I can picture spending the rest of my life with. Okay.”

“Okay”

“c’ mere,” You said as you pulled him in for a kiss. “Sam Winchester, I love you.”

He kissed you and pulled you into his big strong arms. Pulling back he was smiling. The dimples you loved so much were back.

“There’s that smile I love! You good now?”

“Uhh yeah, I’m good.”

You gave him a look he knew too well. You weren’t settling for a simple I’m good.

“Do you believe it now, what Dean and I said?”

““Yes. I want to be with you. I want to make this work.”

“Good. Let go for a run I need to run off a few calories.”

“or…” He said as he rolled on top of you. “We could stay here and burn them off in bed.”

A smile spread across your face and you both pulled your shirts off.

“You know if we’re going to be together for life then there’s no point in having your own room.”

You didn’t get a chance to respond before he kissed you again this time it was more passionate and hungry…


End file.
